Finally
by nickandcory
Summary: Easter was always Miley's favorite holiday and who knew that dying Easter eggs would be something to remember forever? MOE with a little NILLY


I thought I would do a one-shot for Easter since today is Easter so…yeah here's a Moe one-shot

_**I thought I would do a one-shot for Easter since today is Easter so…yeah here's a Moe one-shot.**_

It was Easter one of Miley's favorite holidays next Christmas. She loved Easter because she got the little chocolate bunnies, and the awesome chocolate balls that had chocolate in the middle, but she never knew what to call them. She also loved Easter because it meant the Spring was beginning to arrive and she was on Spring Break. 

This Spring Break she would be hanging out with her best friends in the entire world, and they would be Lilly, Oliver, Joe, Kevin, and Nick. Nick and Lilly had been going out for about three months. Miley knew that Joe had liked her and she liked Joe but didn't want to make the first move. They had moved in a year ago next to Miley and hit it off and they became great friends. 

They were all coming over early this morning so that they could all dye eggs together. It was currently twelve in the afternoon and they would be coming any minute. Miley was in her bedroom trying to find something to wear. 

"No" Miley said tossing the pair of black shorts off to the side on the floor. She wanted to find something more Springy. She put a short white skirt to herself in the mirror to see how it would look on her.

"I like that one" came a voice, Miley looked up and saw Lilly standing their 

"Me too, I think I am going to wear this one today" Miley said sitting it on her bed "Who let you in?"

"Your dad, did you know that Jackson is already downstairs devouring the chocolate" Lilly asked sitting on Miley's bed

"Oh great!" Miley said going into her closet and taking out a pale yellow shirt out. "What about this shirt?"

"I like it" Lilly said

"Thanks" Miley said also placing the shirt on her bed

"So who are you trying to impress?" Lilly asked fully knowing who, Miley looked at Lilly and blushed

"What do you mean?" Miley asked trying to cover her knowledge of what she was talking about

"What I mean is, your trying to impress Joe" Lilly said smiling

"No I am not" Miley said "And what about you I mean look at you" She said pointing to Lilly's outfit which included a pair of white shorts and a light blue shirt and her hair was down and straight with braids randomly places with white converses on her feet. Lilly looked down and blushed.

"Well at least Nick and I admit our feelings for one another unlike you too who are like 'Oh we only like each other as friends even though we like look at each other like we could stick our tongues down out throats'" Lilly said imitating Miley and laughing.

"I don't like Joe" Miley said "And I don't sound like that" 

"Whatever you say, but I will meet you downstairs and wait for your lover, I mean your _friend _to come along with my boyfriend and his brother" Lilly said going for the door.

"Whatever Lilly" Miley said rolling her eyes and Lilly walked out the door smirking and closed it behind her. Miley got dressed, and went over to her vanity and checked her hair. It was down and straight, Miley reached for a white head band and placed it in her hair. She checked her makeup one more time and walked out of her room. She walked down the stairs and heard familiar voices.

"Do you think that could work?" She heard Joe ask; his back was facing the stairs and couldn't see Miley walk down

"Could what work?" Miley asked, Joe quickly turned around quickly and looked at Miley

"Nothing" Joe said smiling at her

"Oh okay" Miley said as she walked more into the room.

"But I did get you this!" Joe said going over to the counter and taking the basket off it and going over to Miley and handing it to her. Miley took the basket and smiled.

"Thank you!" She said giving Joe a hug "That was so thoughtful" 

"Yeah that's more than he gave us" Nick said but Joe elbowed him in the stomach

"He meant in candy" Joe said trying to cover up what Nick said

"Oh" Miley said smiling and sat the basket down on the table in the family room and walked back to them.

"So are we going to dye eggs?" Lilly asked

"Yeah let me go get the stuff I will be right back" Miley said going up the stairs leaving everybody down the stairs. Joe waited until he heard her go to the top and started to talk.

"So do you think it will work?" 

"Yeah I know she'll love it!" Lilly said

"Okay good" Joe said and heard footsteps coming down the stairs "She's coming" 

Miley got off the steps and saw everyone looking at her.

"What?" She asked and walked into the kitchen, Kevin slapped Joe over the head and walked behind Miley into the kitchen.

"Can somebody please get me six plastic cups" Miley asked

"Yeah I will" Nick said and going over to the pantry where everything was held and got them out and walked over to give them to Miley.

"Thanks Nick" Miley smiled and took them from him and filled them with a half cup of water and put some vinegar in them too. "Any of you want to put the tablets in?"

"I do!" Joe and Lilly said and walked over to the counter. They both put the tablets in and mixed it around. Miley went over to the fridge and got the eggs that she had boiled the night before out and put them on the counter.

"Where's Jackson?" Kevin asked looking around

"He ate some chocolate so he's probably in China right now" Miley said and they started laughing and than realized that Miley wasn't joking.

"Oh you're serious?" Joe asked

"Uh yeah you give that boy a chocolate bunny and makes an Energizer Bunny out of it" Miley said 

"Oh" Nick said with wide eyes

"So are you guys ready, I have about hundred eggs that needs to be dyed" Miley said and spread the cups out so that they could be easily accessed. 

"Wooh!" Joe said going over to the blue and grabbing an egg and putting it in

"Oh and don't forget that we have the crayon so that you can draw on the eggs to" Miley said grabbing an egg and putting it in the pink color. 

"Gotcha" Lilly said nodding and grabbed the crayon and wrote something on it and placed it in the yellow. 

"Hey Lilly you like?" Nick asked Lilly showing her the egg that said '_I love Lilly' _ on it. Lilly smiled and kissed Nick on the lips.

"Yes I do" She said and took the egg and put it in the carton. 

"Ew you guys better not be putting mushy stuff on the eggs" Miley said with a sour look on her face

"Were not" Lilly said trying to act innocent

"Okay…" Miley said with her voice drifting off and focusing on the egg she was coloring. Joe looked at Lilly, Kevin and Nick with a look which meant it was time. 

"Oh my goodness is that the Easter Bunny?" She pointing out back "Let's go check it out" She said grabbing Nick's hand with Kevin following. Miley looked at them as they left and looked at Joe who had a nervous look on his face.

"What was that all about?" Miley asked putting the egg in the green color.

"I have no idea" Joe said scratching the back of his neck

"So did you get anything good for Easter?" Miley asked

"I got a gift certificate for my favorite hair salon and some candy from my mom and dad" He said 

"That's cool" Miley said smiling, Joe looked at Miley and smiled back. He knew that if he was going to do this he should do it soon.

"I am going to write down a few things and I need you to answer it" Joe said picking up the crayon to the egg. Miley got a confused look on her face as she was taking the now green egg out of the cup.

"Okay" She said and placed the egg on the carton. Joe hand was shaking as he was writing words on the egg. He placed one by one into the colored liquid.

"So you put them on an egg?" Miley asked amused

"Yeah I mean it is Easter" Joe said still nervous but managed to smile. He knew it was too late to take back what he had wrote on the egg and waited for them to get color. 

"Now before you look at the eggs I just want you to make a deal no matter what happens we will always remain friends" Joe said Miley still had no idea what he was talking about but agreed.

"Of course" She said smiling "Now let's take these eggs out and see what they say. She took the blue egg out first which said '_friend'_ and placed it on the counter. She than took the yellow egg out which said _'you'_ She than took the pink one out that said _'my'_. As she kept taking eggs out and placing them on the counter Joe was watching her face. Miley finally got all the eggs out and read what it had said.

"Friend you my girl will be" She said confused

"Scrabble it around" Joe said getting the confidence to talk, Miley looked down at the eggs and rearranged them. After about the third time she realized what it had said. She gasped and looked up at Joe who was looking at her with a nervous smile.

"Did you figure it out?" Joe asked, Miley nodded and opened her mouth.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Miley said quietly

"Well?" Joe questioned, Miley grabbed a white egg and the crayon and wrote something down and placed it in the blue color. Joe looked at her confused

"I guess you will have to wait" She said leaning on the counter, she was so happy inside that he had asked her to be his girlfriend but decided to make him wait. Joe was a wreck waiting for the egg to get down dying. When a minute was up Joe reached into the dye with the scooper and took the egg out. Miley looked at Joe and smiled as he read the egg, A smile crept across his face as he read '_FINALLY!_'. Joe looked up and saw Miley and he placed the egg down.

"What do you mean 'Finally'?" Joe asked

"What I mean is it's taken you forever to ask!" Miley said smiling, Joe walked closer to Miley and finally got as close as he could. Their noses were practically touching and Joe could feel Miley's breath on him and the same for Miley.

"Well than finally" Joe said quietly and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Miley closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Joe's neck and smiled on his lips. Joe wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as he could never wanting to let go.

"FINALLY!" They heard Kevin, Nick, and Lilly say and they broke from the kiss. Miley kept her hands around Joe's neck and Joe kept her close and looked at them and laughed. Miley looked back up at Joe and kissed him again.

This was one Easter she knew that she would never forget.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
